In related scoring (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-101970, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-266278, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 03-164885, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-48217), a teacher collects question sheets on which students write answers and checks whether the students write correct answers for respective questions on the question sheets, thereby performing scoring for each of the students. In this method, an increase in the number of students or the number of questions increases a burden on the teacher. To address this, technologies for automatic scoring has been developed. To enable a teacher to smoothly perform scoring work, for example, widely used are scoring systems that read marks using optical answer sheets or the like instead of print answer sheets.
The related technologies described above, however, fail to support creation of questions designed for electronic terminals from a print medium, scoring of the questions, and management of scores.
The scoring systems according to the related technologies using optical answer sheets fail to perform examination with a print medium used by a teacher or the like. Furthermore, the questions are limited to multiple-choice questions, whereby the scoring systems fail to perform examination that meets the teacher's demand. The use of the optical answer sheets, for example, leads students to certain answers to some extent, making it difficult to evaluate scholastic abilities of the students.